


The Other Side of Fear

by HollyMartins



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Domestic, Family Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nigel and Adam raise a baby, Social Worker, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel dislikes many things—but one of the things he dislikes the most is having his and Adam's parenting questioned.<br/>___</p><p>In which a surprise visit reveals Nigel's fears and Adam has to be strong for his husband and daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Presenting my entry for #SpacedogsSummer, featuring slight angst, domestic!Nigel and Adam, and their daughter (via Gabi). NOTE: I am not anti-social worker or anti-child services. In fact, I have several family members who are social workers. I simply wanted to portray the anxiety that a decidedly non-traditional family would feel as they are questioned or analyzed. I hope not to offend anyone. Thank you for reading, my fellow Spacedogs fans!

"We just want to make sure everything is alright with Katy."

"Her name is Katya and you're not coming into this apartment without a warrant," Nigel growled.

The social worker smiled blandly and glanced over his shoulder. Adam was trying to steady his breathing and calm Katya at the same time. She whined in his arms and hid her face in his neck. Nigel never took his eyes off of the social worker.

"Her mother gave you full custody?" she asked.

"You know she did. We've been through all of this before," Nigel said, willing himself to not lash out and give her reason to take their daughter away. "We've already been checked out. No one's ever found a problem with us and Katya."

The social worker smiled again and made a note on her clipboard. Nigel resisted the temptation to grab it and break it in half.

"She's an American citizen, correct?"

"You have her information already!" he burst out. "She's on record, you have the files, and every false report that's ever been filled out against us and thrown out for lack of evidence." Nigel tightened his hand on the doorknob. "Now, since you don't have a warrant, I'm going to close this door and put our daughter down for her nap, which you're interrupting."

"I don't think you appreciate that we're working to ensure the child's best interest," the social worker said and Nigel momentarily saw red.

"So are we," Adam said softly and Nigel glanced over his shoulder. His little sparrow was clutching Katya to his chest and rocking her gently. "We're her parents, after all. Her legal parents."

The social worker smiled again and nodded.

"Well, if anything comes up, we will have to stop by," she said pleasantly.

"Have a good day," Nigel huffed out and all but slammed the door shut, locking it. He sighed and leaned his head against the door, shutting his eyes tightly. He counted his breaths and willed his heart to stop beating so wildly. He felt Adam drop a light hand on his shoulder.

"Tata?" Katya said, her little voice high and worried.

A sob shuddered through Nigel and he immediately covered his mouth with his hands.

"It's alright," Adam said gently. "She didn't have a reason to be here. There's no complaints about us. She can't take Katya away from us."

"Sparrow," Nigel whispered, turning towards his husband and daughter, "I'm afraid."

Adam blinked his big blue eyes and furrowed his brow.

"I don't remember you ever being afraid," he said.

"Well, I fucking am now."

"Fuck!" Katya giggled.

"Nigel, you promised no swearing," Adam sighed.

Nigel quirked a smile at him before reaching out and taking Katya into his arms.

"That's a naughty word, dove," he said, kissing her gently. "You mustn't say that or Daddy will get upset."

Katya nodded solemnly and planted a wet kiss on Nigel's cheek, giggling as his scruff tickled her. She abruptly yawned and Nigel ran a hand through her hair.

"Come on, dove, time for a nap," he said and headed into her bedroom, not before flashing a sad smile at Adam.

Adam bit his lip and watched as his husband disappeared down the hall with their daughter.

 

Nigel splashed cold water onto his face and scrubbed. He blinked into the mirror and frowned at his wan complexion. He sighed and shut off the light, checked in on Katya in her dark bedroom, the space projector reflecting stars on her ceiling. He closed the door halfway and trudged into his bedroom where Adam was patiently waiting for him, clad in his pajamas and reading his latest book on space.

Nigel shed his t-shirt and stepped out of his jeans. Adam glanced at the pile of crumpled clothes he left on the floor but decided against saying anything. It was clear Nigel was exhausted, more than just physically.

Nigel climbed into the bed and turned away from Adam, exhaling shakily. Adam put his book down (though he was in the middle of a chapter and he hated leaving it incomplete) and turned off his lamp before reaching back and throwing his arm around Nigel, curling up against his bare back.

"You're upset," he observed.

Nigel was silent for a long moment before sighing, "Yes."

"What are you upset about?"

Adam waited but when Nigel didn't seem to want to respond, he offered, "Are you upset about the social worker visiting today?"

"Just forget it, Adam."

"I can't."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know why you are upset," Adam said, running his fingers through Nigel's chest hair, "she was just visiting. She didn't have a warrant like you said and we have full custody of Katya."

"I know."

"Then you know that she can't be taken away."

Nigel sighed and abruptly pulled away from Adam's hold, sitting up on the side of the bed. His entire back was tight with tension and Adam worried that he had said something to upset him further. He sat up, as well.

"You're so naive," Nigel whispered. "Of course she can be taken from us. Look at us."

Adam frowned again and cocked his head to the side as he regarded Nigel's back. He suppressed the urge to reach out and touch him.

"What do you mean 'look at us'?" he asked.

Nigel glanced over his shoulders.

"We're two men, one of which wasn't even born here and has a rap sheet a mile long in his home country."

"But no one knows that here," Adam pointed out. "And lots of same sex couples raise children."

Nigel shook his head.

"It's only a matter of time," he whispered.

Adam placed his hand on his bare shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"We've been checked over and approved by the state," he reminded him. "Katya is ours."

"Then why was that social worker here?"

Adam shrugged.

"Maybe she's new, maybe she was just doing check-ups."

"Maybe Gabi wants her back," Nigel spat hoarsely.

Adam shook his head.

"Gabi signed over her parental rights to us," he said. "She can't get her back."

"She could try. It wouldn't be hard. The courts always go for the mother."

"Nigel—"

"And she knows all about Romania, she'd be able to prove that I'm dangerous."

"But you're not dangerous!"

"She'd get Katya back like that," Nigel said and snapped his fingers. Adam reached out and grasped his hand, lowering it.

"Nigel," he said firmly, "I know about social workers. You don't think my parents and I dealt a lot with them growing up?"

Nigel turned his face away.

"That's different," he whispered.

"And I know we can prove that we're suitable parents for Katya. More than suitable. We love her and protect her and keep her safe and well-fed. We're the ones teaching her to talk and use the potty and check in on her every night. The last judge saw that and we can prove it again and again—because we're good parents, Nigel. Both of us, together."

Nigel exhaled and looked back at his sparrow, his eyes wet and tired. He smiled softly.

"Maybe you're right."

"I think I'm right," Adam agreed. Nigel huffed a laugh.

"I'm still scared," he admitted.

Adam considered this and rested his chin on Nigel's shoulder.

"I think all parents are scared," he said. "About different little things but always about the one big thing of hurting or losing their child. I think every other parent is like us."

Nigel reached back and turned his head to kiss Adam.

"Nah, darling," he whispered against his lips, "I think we're pretty fucking unique."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and remember, comments are always love! Stop by http://hollymartinswrites.tumblr.com/ to say hello!


End file.
